Pourquoi lui et pas moi ?
by Flower-Power1511
Summary: "Les doigts fermement agrippés au manche de son bâton, son sourire s'était crispé en un rictus d'agressivité. Ses yeux bleu lagon qui, auparavant, me couvraient d'amour et affection s'étaient mués en une rage aussi amère que l'ocre de ses iris. Tout en lui n'était plus que haine et destruction. Ce n'était plus le Jack que je connaissais. "


**Titre : Pourquoi lui et pas moi ?**

 **Auteur : Flower-Power1511**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à Dreamworks Animation SKG**

 **Pairing : Jack / Hiccup ; Romance HxH et un peu de fluffy :3**

 **Rating : M (Présence de mort, deuil)**

 **Note de l'auteur :**

 **Bonjour tout le monde ! Je vous présente ma toute première publication (soyez indulgents, s'il-vous-plait... :3)**

 **Il s'agit d'un One Shot sur un couple que j'affectionne tout particulièrement, Jack Frost et Harold. (Oui je l'écris en français, je trouve cela plus joli.) L'histoire s'inspire d'une vidéo trouvée complètement par hasard au détour de quelques errances sur le youtube game. :)**

 **(Lien Youtube pour ceux que ça intéresse: "Jack killes Stoik" Part 1 & 2)**

 **Pardonnez mes éventuelles fautes de conjugaisons et autres erreurs grammaticales, j'ai fait de mon mieux. J'ai écrit tout cela en un après-midi et malgré ma relecture, il est possible que des coquilles me passent sous le nez. N'hésitez pas à me corriger.**

 **Gros** **bisous** **et Big Up à ma super bétâ, SisYa-wa pour ces conseils, son soutiens et sa patience d'ange !**

 **Avis à tous les fans de Kingdom Hearts, foncez voir ses fanfic si ce n'est pas déjà fait, c'est de la bombe ! ;)**

 **Enfin, j'espère que cette courte histoire vous plaira autant que j'ai eu de plaisir à l'écrire !**

* * *

Les doigts fermement agrippés au manche de son bâton, son sourire s'était crispé en un rictus d'agressivité. Ses yeux bleu lagon qui, auparavant, me couvraient d'amour et affection s'étaient mués en une rage aussi amère que l'ocre de ses iris. Chaque seconde plongée dans ce regard de ténèbres était comme un coup de poignard en plein cœur. Tout en lui n'était plus que haine et destruction.

Ce n'était plus le Jack que je connaissais.

Je me remémore encore son rire, ses blagues, sa magie qui éveille la joie et le plaisir.

Je n'arrivais pas à croire que celui que j'aimais avait disparu à jamais derrière cette aura venimeuse. Il fit un pas vers moi, grognant sourdement tout en me tenant en joue. Instinctivement, je reculais, dégainant ma lame enflammée dans sa direction. La chaleur des flammes vint quelque peu assécher les larmes de désespoir qui menaçaient de couler.

Au côté du jeune homme, Pitch ricanait.

« Allons, tu crois pouvoir le raisonner ? Pauvre fou ! Ce démon ne peut pas t'entendre. Il est totalement sous mon contrôle ! »

L'Esprit Noir leva un bras vers son esclave, ce dernier se tendit davantage et poussait des grognements toujours plus fort et plus bestiaux entre ses dents serrées.

Je déglutis péniblement. Ne voyant aucune issue, je tentais de m'adresser à celui que je croyais demeuré caché derrière le monstre.

« Jack je t'en prie... Ressaisis-toi... »

L'être ne réagit pas alors que Pitch éclatait d'un rire dément.

« Jack, pitié... C'est moi, Harold… Je t'aime... » Je sanglotais, à bout de force, les larmes dévalant la pente de mes joues.

« Tu es pathétique ! » Siffla le Démon des Cauchemars entre ses dents, avant de mimer un ordre en direction du Gardien de l'Hiver.

Une lueur sur la pointe du bâton se forma, augmentant en puissance en même temps que le cri de rage de mon bien-aimé. J'appelais une dernière fois :

« Jack ! Ne fais pas ça, je t'en prie ! »

Au même instant, un autre hurlement me parvint, associé au bruit lourd du galop d'une bête sauvage. J'eu à peine le temps de distinguer une masse noire venant se mettre en travers du rayon mortel, mais déjà, j'étais sans ménagement projeté au loin. S'ensuivit une grosse et sourde explosion, faisant trembler le sol.

Ma tête heurta le parterre de neige légèrement durcie par le froid mordant, me laissant un instant inconscient.

Quand j'ouvris à nouveau les yeux, Jack se tenait à genoux, les bras ballants, ses yeux ayant retrouvé leur couleur d'origine. Un joli bleu azur.

Un sourire fleurit sur mes lèvres devant le retour manifeste de celui que mon cœur chérissait. Pourtant, ce dernier semblait fixer quelque chose non loin de lui avec une expression que je ne lui connaissais pas : l'horreur.

Je me levais péniblement, l'appelant d'une voix faible, avant de me tourner là où son regard se dirigeait.

Un corps animal, massif, couleur d'onyx et recouvert d'écailles. Un gouvernail rouge à moitié brulé pendant au bout de la queue. Mes yeux s'agrandirent d'effroi alors que je venais de que je reconnaissais mon Furie Nocturne.

« Krokmou ! Non ! » Hurlais-je en me précipitant sur le corps inerte.

J'inspectais frénétiquement chaque parcelle de son anatomie, cherchant le moindre signe de vie, le secouant, l'appelant, le suppliant. En vain. C'était fini.

Ma tête vint alors reposer sur son flanc, l'inondant de larmes. Ma main se crispa de douleur sur le harnais de la selle tandis que l'autre caressait doucement la chair gelée de mon ami. Des spasmes de plus en plus violents parcouraient l'entièreté de mon corps et des gémissements s'échappaient de ma gorge. Je n'arrivais pas à y croire.

Je blâmais l'inconscience de mon ami. Mais plus encore, je me haïssais de n'avoir rien fait et d'être encore en vie. Pourquoi lui et pas moi ?

Une main glaciale que je connaissais trop bien vint effleurer la mienne. Fou de tristesse et de rage, je la rejetais immédiatement. Incapable de la retenir, la violente douleur que je ressentais parlait pour moi.

« Ne le touche pas, espèce de monstre ! Va-t'en ! »

Son regard d'incompréhension, de même que mes propres mots rageurs me serraient le cœur.

« Harold... Je te demande pardon... » Murmura-t-il, les yeux implorants.

Me redressant soudain de toute ma hauteur, je le repoussais violemment, le faisant presque tomber à terre.

« Je ne veux pas de tes excuses ! Je t'ai dit, va-t'en ! »

« Harold, ce n'était pas moi ! Tu sais que je ne ferais jamais ça... »

« Tais-toi ! Disparais ! Je ne veux plus jamais te voir ! »

L'Esprit, confus et les yeux humides, recula lentement, soutenant toujours mon regard.

« Pardon Harold... » Susurra-t-il une dernière fois avant de s'envoler.

Terrassé, je me laissais choir dans la blanche poudreuse, laissant exploser ma colère et mon chagrin. Mes cris se perdaient dans le Vent du Nord, sifflant à mes oreilles tandis que mes coups de poing martelaient le sol. J'espérais que la souffrance physique apaiserait celle de mon cœur.

Je me maudis. Maudis d'avoir été incapable de contrôler ses mots abominables auxquels je n'ai pas cru un seul instant. Par ma faute, je venais de perdre deux êtres précieux.

Je me sentis seul, vide, incomplet.

Des bras tendres que je devinais être ceux de ma mère vinrent tout à coup m'entourer avec douceur. Entendant mon désespoir, elle avait accouru, sortie de nulle part.

« Ce n'est pas sa faute. Tu le sais, mon fils. »

Pour toute réponse, j'enserrais mes bras autour d'elle en retour, plongeant ma tête dans son vêtement de fourrure pour y déverser des larmes d'amertume.

Oui, j'avais désormais en horreur cet homme qui avait pris la vie d'un être qui m'était cher, presque autant que je l'aimais à la folie.

« Mère… Qu'ai-je fait ? » Articulais-je, la gorge nouée.

« Laissez-vous du temps. Vous vous retrouverez un jour. J'en suis sûre. » Ajoutait-elle en passant sa main dans mes cheveux.

Mes yeux papillonnaient, déversant les dernières gouttes lacrymales. Je réalisais alors que des petits flocons tombaient lentement autour de nous. Je souris tristement.

« Je l'espère, Mère. De tout mon cœur. »

Je plissais les yeux, scrutant le moindre pan de falaise à l'approche des abords de La Rive des Dragons quand, enfin, j'arrivais vers le point culminant et le plus reculé de l'île. Mes yeux se posèrent sur un être longiligne vêtu de bleu et affublé d'une chevelure d'argent.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

 _« Jack ! Je suis là ! »_

 _J'agitais un bras en direction du jeune homme qui me rendit la politesse. Une fois Krokmou au sol, je sautais de ma monture pour rejoindre mon comparse._

 _Son sourire malicieux et son regard d'un bleu tendre firent involontairement rater un battement à mon cœur. Je serais les poings et toussotait dans ma barbe pour me redonner contenance._

 _« J'ai lu ton mot, ce matin. Tu avais quelque chose d'important à me dire ? »_

 _Tout à coup, son assurance habituelle sembla s'éclipser. Ses mains se crispèrent légèrement sur son bâton magique et son regard se fit fuyant._

 _« Oui. Euh… Voilà, il se passe que… ce que je vais te dire n'est pas facile pour moi… »_

 _J'haussais un sourcil, intrigué._

 _« Je t'écoute. »_

 _« Merci… »_

 _Avant qu'il ne puisse continuer, un flocon vint se poser sur mon nez, me faisant frissonner. Quand je levais les yeux, je vis que des millions d'autres le suivaient, dansant dans les airs, bercés par la légère brise estivale._

 _« Tiens, il neige ! C'est bizarre, nous sommes encore à la belle saison. » Fis-je innocemment remarquer à mon complice. Ce dernier fixait maintenant ses pieds nus, toujours mal-à-l'aise._

 _« C-ce n'est pas un dérèglement climatique. C'est moi. »_

 _« Je croyais que tu n'étais autorisé à utiliser ton pouvoir qu'en période hivernale. »_

 _« C'est le cas. Mais tu sais, je ne contrôle pas toujours tout. » Il força un petit rire, se voulant surement décontracté._

 _« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »_

 _Il se racla la gorge, et ses joues se teintèrent d'une légère touche de rose._

 _« Et bien, il se trouve que lorsque j'éprouve des émotions très fortes, j'ai des difficultés à contrôler mon pouvoir. Ça se traduit souvent par une chute de neige plus ou moins importante. »_

 _« Ah… Intéressant. »_

 _Je cherchais son regard, l'incitant à poursuivre alors que mon cœur commençait à battre à une allure plus soutenue._

 _« Ça peut-être quand je suis très en colère, triste ou… »_

 _« Ou quoi ? »_

 _« Amoureux… »_

 _Le silence se fit un instant. Je me mis à observer mes propres pieds, mon pouls pulsait à coups redoublés dans ma poitrine, résonnant jusque dans mes oreilles. Je sentais mes joues se réchauffer également. J'inspirais un grand coup. J'hésitais avant de reprendre._

 _« Et là, en ce moment, tu ressens quelque chose ? »_

 _« Oui. » L'entendis-je dans un murmure._

 _La neige tombait plus abondamment autour de nous. Je déglutis._

 _« …Pour moi ? »_

 _Il leva finalement la tête, plongeant son regard dans le mien. Ces joues avaient nettement rougies et son sourire charmant refit surface._

 _« Oui. »_

 _Dans un état second, je contemplais ce visage angélique, accrochant tour à tour chaque infime partie de son faciès. De la plus petite tache de rousseur à ses délicats yeux opales, jusqu'à ses lèvres pâles qui se rapprochaient imperceptiblement des miennes._

 _Enfin, ma vue se troubla quand nos bouches s'effleurèrent._

* * *

 **Voilà, Voilà ! J'espère que ça vous aura plu ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, votre avis m'intéresse !  
** **À tout bientôt peut-être ? )**

 **Flower**


End file.
